fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Tabor gorilla
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Fairy Tail Fanon Wiki Tabor gorilla! Thanks for your edit to the Velikansha page. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! -- Wikia (Talk) 18:27, August 31, 2011 What NOT to do. Do not publish pages with no content, they will be deleted on the spot. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 22:17, February 18, 2012 (UTC) You need to explain to me what it does before you make the Lost Magic. Explain to me what it does on my talk page now and I can restore it. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 22:43, June 27, 2016 (UTC) As long as it doesn't affect things like Slayer Magic with its transferring, go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 16:15, June 28, 2016 (UTC) Yo, I took notice of one of your characters, Tamo'ei Garif, and just out of curiosity; Are there any more members from the clan Jahara that are still alive? I found the concept interesting. Nearó (talk) 23:40, July 6, 2016 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:02, July 11, 2016 (UTC) Tamo'ei Garif Yo, concerning Tamo'ei Garif. It was a lot to read man but I enjoyed it. I'm gonna go from section to section on this one. The introduction gives out a good summary that explain who he is, what he did and what he's doing which means you've got everything you need here in my book. I think you did a good job on his appearance, it was a nice description that togheter with the picture showcased his full body well. When it comes to his personality I liked the fact that you keept it all in well written sections. It describes his good side, his bad, his reasoning behind the motives that he does, both then and now, which results in a well versed character that I'm able to understand. So let us move onwards to the History section. Boy there was a lot to read here, which is unsual, atleast from my experience on this wiki. With that said, I enjoyed reading it. It was a detailed story that not only went through his origin and reason for why he's doing what he does now, but also goes through the characters thoughts and emotions through the story which I really liked. The reason for why I believe not that many put so much effort into their History is because they either don't always know what it actually is or that they simply prefer to build it from that point forward. There are many that RP's on this wiki and will often use minor bits of their history and maybe and more after their RP moments or events. This is something you can do more and more if you RP with people, or you can simply leave it with the Synopsis section. But again, I really enjoyed the history behind the character so extra points for that. When it comes to Equipment then it was everything you could wish for in detailing a blade, both its appearance, its purpose and its capabilites. Now I'm gonna have all of his Physical Abilities in this section here and what can I say expect that it looks good. It describes what he's capable of and how he learned or trained himself to be able to perform such feats. The only thing that I didn't really "enjoy" I suppose was in the section of Grandmaster Swordsmanship Specialist where it's written "mixes kenjutsu, Joseon era Korean style, Filipino Escrima with the acrobatic flares of Sylat and Kalaripayattu.." I like then it's a mix, makes it more unique in its own way but just the parts of mentioning styles that are, you know, real. in the Fairy Tail universe, Kalaripayattu isn't a thing for example. This would work out if you made these styles or look-alikes of them and then add them to his description. Either that or I'd recommend that you create a Sword Style that he uses, this can include bits of everything from each style but I think you get where I'm going with this. Otherwise, good job on this section aswell. Now if we go onto Magical Abilities then we've got Mask of Anima, which again, I'm saying this too often, I can't think of anything to add. It's well made. Which wasn't much to say I know but it's detailed and it makes sense. For the Summary I'd like to say that again, I like this character and I think you did a good job on him. I know you're not finished yet so good luck with that. With this said, I don't know where to place him in terms of power, or well, I myself would put him as an atleast Wizard Saint level but I'd recommend going to one of the Admin, more specifically LastationLover5000 if you wanna know If there character might be too strong or not, if there are any sections that they believe being too much or anything like that. And that was a long text but, hopefully it works out and all I can say now is; Well done! Nearó (talk) 17:14, July 12, 2016 (UTC) As I said on the notice at the top of my talk page, I don't do reviews anymore if they're more than a paragraph of specific content since I don't really have the time, sorry. You should go ask Ashy, Aha or Zico instead, they're marginally less busy than me. Also adding things as a prefix to parameters is more or less stylistic in most cases here - what matters is how in depth you get. Research is good though, adding real stuff certainly helps back up your claim. Honestly, if you can't decide on how much your character can do when compared to another, don't compare your characters to other users'. It's a hassle since quite a few people won't be willing to say somebody else's character is better than theirs, and then you'd need to go through not only their pages but roleplays involving the character to see how they work in action - you'd be better off not discussing power levels to be honest, it really is boring. As long as you have a sufficiently powerful character and know how to use every one of their powers sufficiently that's good enough for you to just go roleplay and do the best you can. But in terms of actual power statistics, there's no real official power scaling aside from "normal magician, S-Class Magician, Guild Ace, Guild Master, Wizard Saint, Spriggan Twelve, Zeref/Mavis" really. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 23:30, July 13, 2016 (UTC) Aru already owns the page - you can either A) ask Aru for permission, or B) make your own, just don't copy anything on the original page. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 17:26, July 16, 2016 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 14:58, July 17, 2016 (UTC) Ayizò Oh yeah, his personality fits in perfectly. He sounds like quite the peach in all honesty. Aojiro approves. Great Achlus (talk) 19:02, January 3, 2017 (UTC) The similarities to god slayer magic are unnecessary to be said since a ton of weapons can have them - just don't mention the resemblance to god slayer magic and you're good. Per (This is my stage now!) 11:23, March 3, 2017 (UTC) Clash Back to you old chap. Great Achlus (talk) 17:40, March 11, 2017 (UTC) Your move. Great Achlus (talk) 10:35, March 12, 2017 (UTC) Use the rename function under the Edit button -- the drop down menu that appears when you click the down arrow rather than the word edit. 02:28:26 Mon Wait, to clarify. Do you want to rename an article or an image? 02:54:18 Wed BTW, copyright doesn't matter as you're not claiming any of these images as your own. 02:55:42 Wed Yeah, only admins can do that. However, there is no point, so don't worry about it. 12:13:39 Thu You've already made the page. I'll ignore it this time, but next time, ask first. Per (This is my stage now!) 07:42, March 19, 2017 (UTC) You didn't receive any warning because I generally don't scroll through every new page and people usually alert me when something's breaking the rules lol Per (This is my stage now!) 08:45, March 19, 2017 (UTC) Whew that's a lot to read. But, you've certainly thought this out quite a lot! Judging by her image source (Selvaria is amazing <3) and whatnot, I think she would be a relatively experienced General and probably a longer-term member of the Apostles. That being said, I approve of your application to the Twelve Apostles! I hope you have fun making the character, because I definitely see you've put a lot of thought into this. If you need any help with clarification, feel free to give me a buzz. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 03:06, March 20, 2017 (UTC)